The present invention relates to computer network security. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for correlating and distributing intrusion alert information among collaborating computer systems.
Computer viruses, worms, trojans, hackers, malicious executables, network application errors, misuse of computer systems, scans, probes, etc. (collectively hereinafter “threats”) are constant menace to all owners, operators, and users of computers connected to public computer networks (such as the Internet) and/or private networks (such as corporate computer networks). These owners, operators, and users (collectively hereinafter “users”) include universities, businesses, governments, non-profit organizations, individuals, families, etc. (collectively hereinafter “entities”). These threats are not just an inconvenience to these owners, operators, and users, but also a major economic drain. For example, it has been reported that computer threats caused $13 billion worth of economic losses in the year 2003.
Although many computers are protected by firewalls and antivirus software, these preventative measures are not always adequate. For example, a recently launched worm took advantage of a known vulnerability in a popular firewall technology the day after the public became aware of the vulnerability. Because of the rapid launch of the worm, the patch necessary to correct the vulnerability could not be deployed in time to prevent the attack. Similarly, most antivirus software relies on updates to that software so that signatures of known viruses can be utilized to recognize threats. In the case of a “zero-day” threat (e.g., a threat that has just been launched), most computer systems are completely vulnerable because no known patch or signature update has yet been made available.
Like many non-computer attacks, computer attacks are usually preceded by reconnaissance activity. For example, prior to launching a worm, it may be useful for the nefarious computer user or hacker to identify computers, particular ports, and their associated services subject to a target vulnerability. Because a scan is more likely to go unnoticed, or be ignored, than an attack, the hacker is able to identify a large number of potential targets without detection. Then, when an adequate number of targets have been identified, the hacker can launch the worm against all of the identified targets simultaneously rather than attacking the targets as they are found during scanning. In this way, the hacker can cause greater damage because the distribution of the worm at first detection is likely to be widespread. When performing this reconnaissance, the hacker may scan or probe potential victims at a slow or random rate to avoid detection by the victim. In order to maximize the likelihood of quickly finding targets, the hacker may configure the scanning and probing to scan unrelated potential victims at substantially the same time, but scan related targets only infrequently.
Collaborative security systems wherein multiple systems cooperate to defend against threats may be useful in mitigating some of the exposure caused by random and infrequent scanning and probing. A problem with prior attempts at collaborative security systems, however, is that many entities are unwilling to share information regarding the identity of parties accessing their systems because of legal, public-relations, and competitive reasons. For example, a corporation may be reluctant to reveal the IP address of a suspected hacker to other corporations for fear that the suspected hacker is not in fact a hacker, but instead a valued customer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems and methods for collaboratively detecting and defending against scans, probes, viruses, and other threats in a computer network environments.